


Coming home

by FinnParker



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Desire, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Regency, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Sidlotte - Freeform, Smut, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnParker/pseuds/FinnParker
Summary: Sidney is coming home and can't resist Charlotte.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 170
Kudos: 159





	1. home

**Author's Note:**

> Something to sweeten the week.

I saw her through the window. As always, she was beautiful and the power she had over me became almost unbearable. I went into the house quietly and was glad that everyone was asleep except her. I wanted her. I wanted her now. The desire became so great that I was almost too loud, but I controlled myself.

The door was only ajar. I crept in and closed it quietly behind me. She could not hear me. She was humming some song and seemed to be sorting something. She often did that at night, when everyone else was already asleep, only then did she find time. Time to take care of the important things, like she said. But it was more because she was busy all day. There was so much to do. We both have so much to do. We could hardly find time for each other.

Her long hair shone in the glow of the fireplace. It reached almost to her waist and my need to grab it and wrap it around my fist was overwhelming. She liked it. Her breath then went faster and just the thought of it aroused me so much that I was no longer careful and grabbed her a moment later. She sucked in the air as I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her neck. Her skin was so soft and warm and I pushed my nose under the point under her ear. The pulse underneath was throbbing like mad and I pressed myself closer to her.

As I had imagined it before, I wrapped her hair around my fist like the dew of a boat. I pulled it lightly, but she held on and bored her fingernails into my arm that lay around her middle. I pulled harder and she moaned slightly and turned her head to the side until I could taste her lips. But I did not. I wanted her to close the gap between us. Her sweet breath tickled my lips. But even she held back. She loved to torture me. Instead, she tilted her hips back and moved slightly against me. 

She pressed my hand, which was on her belly, tighter against her thin nightgown. She moaned again and her slender soft body shook slightly as I licked her neck. She knew I was weak. So she pressed her hips further into my erection and rubbed against it.

"I long for you," I moaned in her ear and she laughed slightly.

"Why, Mr Parker!" she breathed, knowing that I would succumb to her completely. She tried to turn, but I held her pressed between the desk and me. That was the only power I had. For now.

"Charlotte," I wanted her so badly, with every fibre of my being.

My hand slipped between her legs and pressed where she needed it. She opened her legs for me, like she always did. She could pretend that she did not want it exactly the same way, but her body cheated her every time. Slowly I gathered the fabric of her nightdress, which got caught between her legs and she moaned slightly. Her head fell lightly forward so I tore back at her hair till her head resting on my shoulder again. And then I had her ready. She turned her face and her lips opened hot and longing. Gently I ran my lips over hers while my hand embraced her sex.

"Sidney..." 

I wanted more. I needed more.  
"Say it." I demanded.

"Please." She moaned and her tongue brushed against my lower lip.

"What do you desire, Charlotte?"

"You." Her voice trembled, I loved it when she was hoarse with arousal. 

Slowly, I caressed her folds. She was so wet for me that my cock hurt. Her lips were longing for mine, but I grabbed her hair a bit tighter, I wanted to look at her. 

"Look at me," I moaned as she pressed herself closer and closer to me, in a moment she would catch my fingers and there would be nothing I could do about it.

She opened her eyes, dark with desire. Our eyes melted together. 

"Please, Mr Parker," she whispered, and that was almost my undoing.  
"Take me." her voice had this desperate tone that was killing me inside.

And then when she touched my lips, I let her tongue slide into my mouth, and I pushed two fingers in her soft, moist warmth.  
I swallowed her moans and poked deeper into her, biting her uncontrollably. I let go of her hair to open my pants and pressed her flat on the table with my body. 

I pulled the thin cloth of her nightdress over her perfect bottom and stroked it with my hands. My dark, rough fingers across her perfect, soft skin. She moved under my touch, she was soaking wet. I placed myself at her entrance as she leaned up on her hands. I knew what she wanted.

With both hands I embraced her bosom and stroked the hard nipples that pressed against the fabric of her shirt. Charlotte pressed herself against me, arching her back as she took me in. I was home.

"Sidney."

I pushed her back on the table. Grabbed her hips. Firm. I pulled back and she made a whiny sound. And I slammed back. She moaned so loudly, as if I had squeezed all the air out of her. She was still so tight and it was so overwhelmingly good inside her. I pulled back slowly and then hammered hard into her a few times before slowly pulling back again. I did that to withstand her. But I had no chance.

"Show me." She muttered and I forgot everything around me and gave myself to her. For every thrust of my hips I got a groan or a whimper. I watched myself disappear into her, and her sounds and heat clouded my mind. 

"More." It was almost a scream.

I gave her more, more and more and she wheezed and called my name.

And I felt her tightening, she sucked me into her, every withdrawal was almost painful, I wanted to be in her forever. And I paused, grabbed her hair and kissed her neck, she would wear stains from it, but I did not care. She did not care. Her noises almost made me move again, but I held her, held her, one more moment, one more moment.

"Don't stop." She shouted and I was lost.

I pushed hard into her. Deep, so deep.

My cock hits something in her hot, wet core, deep inside her. Deeper, harder, faster, faster. I could not stop, I had to go deeper. I grabbed her leg by the knee and I pulled it up. She made an almost growling sound and I found the spot, I found the spot and pushed faster. Faster.

Her moans filled me, vibrated inside me. It got tighter and tighter and so wet. I pushed deeper and she tightened around my cock and the pressure was so intense and so good that I exploded and everything turned white.

"I love you." she breathed when I regain consciousness.  
"I am happy you are home."


	2. Late at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney is working late and Charlotte is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about writing a few more sexy little stories. Just like that, because it's fun.

"Damn it!" I shouted annoyed when I couldn't arrange the payments and pushed myself away from the desk. I closed my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Up there my wife was lying in our room and I sat here again with invoices and insurance documents instead of holding her in my arms. I cursed my brother again for the first time that had got us into this mess.

I ran my hand over my eyes when I heard the door open and close again. She stood at the door and looked at me with an impenetrable expression. I smiled because her hair was fuzzy and if I hadn't been sitting down here all the time, I could almost believe that we had just fulfilled our marital duties.

I swallowed as she suddenly stood before me. She leaned against my table and crossed her arms in front of her chest as if she was about to call me out.

"I'm sorry..." I tried to smooth out the anger and the wrinkles between her eyebrows.  
"What exactly?" She asked, and I was aroused by her decisive and masterful tone. 

Oh damn, how I loved her!

"That I didn’t come as I had promised."

Charlotte nodded and gave me that look that left me speechless even back then on the street after our second argument. But I had learned from my mistakes. I leaned forward to reach for her, but her leg shot up and she pushed me back into the chair. Her small foot bored into my chest.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you," she said in an angry tone.  
"I’ve longed for you."

"I long for you too." It was the truth it was always the truth. Then and now.

Her look was almost arrogant. She let her eyes wander over my face, caught briefly on the open collar of my shirt, wandered deeper. And her eyes burned through my clothes.

"Oh really?" It was her mocking tone.

"I longed for you so much that I closed my eyes" and in that moment she closed them and took a deep breath. "And feel you."  
She dropped a hand on the edge of the table. Through the low neckline of her robe I saw that she was not wearing a nightgown. My throat became very dry. I tried to swallow the lump, but could only stare at her with my mouth open. My hand slowly moved around her ankle. What was she trying to do?

"And I dreamed that you are with me..." she murmured and her words had that seductive tone that she often had when she was incredibly aroused.  
"Darling me..." she pressed her foot even more into my chest and I fell silent as she slipped a hand down her neckline at the same time.

"It is your hand..." she moaned slightly "that cares for..me."  
I gasped briefly as she moved her foot down and it came to rest between my legs. She pressed her toes into my groin.

The hand under her robe moved deeper and the fabric released her perfectly round bosom. The stiff nipple was the same colour as the fabric that released it and my tongue was longing to lick it. 

"But it's not your hand," she mumbled and her hand reached deeper and undid the simple knot that held the fabric together around her waist. Her robe gaped opened a little, revealing her creamy skin.  
My cock was already so hard that I thought my pants would burst at any moment. What was she doing to me?  
I then perceived several things at once. The hand that stroked her thigh, the fingers that tore the robe impetuously from one her small shoulders. Her foot that almost painfully slid under my member.

It was her mission to torture me. Again.

"Charlotte." My voice was louder and more commanding than I wanted it to be yet I could tell it aroused her even more. She shivered slightly and her almost black eyes looked at me longingly.

"What?" She asked and breathed in with her mouth open as she let her hand slide down the inside of her thigh. Oh damn it! She could not do that... only I am allowed to do it!

I grabbed her ankle and tore her leg to the side and stood up so fast that she had to gasp for air. Charlotte looked at me as if she had won, but I was not about to give in. 

I grabbed the hand on her leg and pressed it back onto the table. I walked a step closer and she had to put her head in the back of her neck to keep staring me in the eyes. My gaze did not leave hers when I pressed also her other hand against the table and pressed the result of her work between her legs. 

"Mmmhh." She moaned unintentionally, because she pressed her lips hard together. She wanted to torture me further. I let go of her hands and grabbed her. I tore the robe roughly from her heated body and pulled her bent leg so high that it lay between us.

The seduction in the shape of her lips was so close, but I wanted to make her suffer a little too. I let my lips float slightly over hers, but I did not give in, I did not give in! She leaned closer with her whole soft body and the strength I had to summon up to resist her was almost impossible.

"You missed me?" 

I felt the need to hear her despair, not only to see it, but she did not answer and just moved closer to me. The rough material of my shirt scraped across her hard nipples and she could not suppress a hiss. She closed her eyes and arched her back so that she presented her full, heavy breasts to me in a way I could not resist. Really, I had no chance.

I just wanted to take one small taste, one small lick of these beautifully red nipples. With the tip of my tongue I stroked it, one, two, three times. I circled the hard ring and could not help but gently press my teeth into the tender flesh. She moaned. I grabbed the other. Squeezed and played with it with my fingers and than sucked it deeply into my mouth. She cried my name and grinded her hips in mine. I was so lost.

I trailed small kisses to the other side and nipped her heated skin with my teeth.

I know she was ready to lie down, but I held her upright and pressed my hand into her back. I let my lips move to her neck and I felt her relax slightly.

"Don't forgive you,” she gasped as I licked her neck.

She pushed her legs further apart and I pressed myself harder against her, her damp warmth penetrated my trousers and I rubbed myself against her. Oh, my revenge would make her all the more desperate. Though I was not so sure if I was the one to suffer more. She grabbed my head and put her lips on mine and before I could remember a single thought her tongue was boring deep into my mouth. My hands wrapped around her and pressed her so strongly against me, that I would glided into her, if not the barrier of my clothes were in between us.  
She was so soft and her earthy scent penetrated my senses and I wanted her so much that I almost gave in to her. But I grabbed her hair and could release her lips from mine.  
"I've missed you too." I was so weak.  
"I know," she sassy gave back and tore at my shirt.  
I drilled my gaze into her, which had always been meant only for her, and her whole face formed a question she did not dare ask. And when I grabbed her ass and held her in place, she knew the answer. Her chest rose and fell quickly and I bent over her and sucked on her nipples till she moaned loudly. Her voice was hoarse and the sound was piercing inside me. I looked into her eyes again and knelt down before her. I had to open my pants, my cock was longing for her heat and needed a cooling down. I had to wait. I had to taste her.  
I let my hands slowly run over her thighs and in impatient anticipation she literally fidgeted around until my thumbs touched the spot where her legs met.  
I leaned closer and inhaled her scent. My cock jerked and I breathed deeply in and out. Her slippery red heat was waiting for me and I looked up at her once more. Her divine appearance glittering golden in the light of the candles looked down on me with black eyes and reddened cheeks. She licked her lips as I opened my mouth and our eyes remained locked as I slowly licked her whole length.  
Oh she tasted so good and I let my tongue run agonizingly slowly over her folds again and again. She squeezed her eyes close and she twitched uncontrollably until I grabbed her tighter and at the same time let the tip of my tongue dip into her briefly.  
It was not enough. I stiffened my tongue and pushed it deeper into her. She drew the air in sharply and I repeated it a few times. Quickly. She moaned my name and her juice ran down my chin. I sucked the little bud hard into my mouth. She cried out breathlessly.  
Her knees pressed together and I licked her with long strokes with my flat tongue. So I could take in more of her. It was so good. So good.  
I sipped on her, nibbled slightly and her moans filled the room.  
"Do you forgive me?" I asked into her and she moaned softly.  
"N-n-no." She stuttered and I blew across her wet folds. She thought she was safe and her body slid onto the table, while I heard her breathing heavily. I put one hand on her flat stomach and held her in place. Then I started my attack. I sucked her so hard that her whole body rose and she desperately grabbed my hair. Then I stiffened my tongue again and drilled it deep into her and pumped in and out deeper and deeper. Faster, faster.  
The murmur in my ears merged with her panting and the indecent sound of my tongue. Her insides constricted around my tongue and I would not stop, I would not stop. The urge to grab my cock and redeem myself was so heavy, but I did not give in, I had to stay strong. Charlotte trembled and her sighs filled the urge deep inside me. Her hand in my hair pulled painfully and I knew she was very close and she wanted more, but not yet. My jaw hurt, but I wanted her to get weaker. She was already shaking. I sucked on her. Firmly.  
She's screaming my name.  
But I wasn’t done yet. I continued with my task and she writhed under my torture.  
“Too much.”  
Her voice whimpered and I became tender again. I caressed her tenderly and kissed her thigh. Slowly I got up and bent over her. Her hair spread out on the papers. Her face was feverish red and her cheeks moist with tears of lust.  
I kissed her lightly on the cheek and let my member find her entrance. She made a sound that reveals pain and lust and I paused.  
"Charlotte." I looked for her eyes, but she kept them closed. Blind, she puts her hands on my face and pulled me towards her. I moved my hips back.  
But her answer was to hug me with her legs. Her strength had already left her and I entered her hot embers as slowly as I could. I was afraid that I would come the moment her walls closed around me.  
I pushed myself deeper into her and she was so hot and her tightness surrounded me welcoming. She bent her back and I put my hands under her and lifted her up. Her arms wrapped around my neck like a vice and as I sat down in my chair her soft body sinks down on me. She could no longer move and I lifted her hips slightly and pressed them back onto me. I pressed myself into her and tried to make love to her really slowly and gently, but my wife wanted to finish me off.  
"Sidney... please." And I let myself slide off the chair, pressed her down on the hard floor. I pushed her legs wide apart and the urge to just take her hard was so overwhelming. I needed her permission to lose control.

"Tell me." I said and I pulled back gently and pushed back so slowly that I could feel every inch of her tight around me. Oh, I won't be long.

She pushed her hips towards me and I was suddenly deeper. Small quick movements followed and I mumbled into her skin and her arms around my neck slowly came loose. I grabbed her hands and pressed them over her head and she sucks in the air so sharply as she knew what was to come. An incessant storm of my thrusts. She whimpered and I accelerated. Her fingers were the only hold I could find while I kept digging myself deep into her. 

Wildly I pushed myself into her. Again and again and again. Harder. Harder. She clung to me, not just her fingers but also her walls that sucked me deeper. My cock throbbed inside her and I managed to pump into her a few more times and then I got faster and loosed my rhythm. She clamped around me and I sucked on her nipple. Dimly I heard her whisper

"Forgiven."


	3. wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney had a pleasant dream... he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, hope you have fun!

I really shouldn't be surprised that she did what she did. I had taught her, though it had probably always been dormant inside her. Curiosity, learning, enthusiasm. Passion. Oh, yes, her passion, it was pervasive. And I loved her so much that she was not afraid to share her needs. We were complete equals. Free. Free from the constraints of society, once we were in our house over the cliffs. When she was slightly or not so slightly too dominant, it aroused me. She always turned me on, and if I weren’t so weak, I would take her all day whenever I saw her. 

I had a pleasant dream. I couldn't remember later exactly what I had dreamed, but I was relaxed. And then I wasn't. It suddenly became cool and I felt something tickling pass over my body. It smelled like apricots. I felt something soft on my lips and I saw my wife in my dream above me. Oh yes, it was definitely a pleasant dream. I would probably wake up again with my cock in my hand and climb on her before she was really awake, but she didn't care. We were equal in our lust as well. 

Slowly the pressure became stronger. Something was on my stomach. It tickled and something moist gnawed at me slightly. It slid deeper and I felt my cock rubbing lightly against something and it was incredibly thrilling, oh I wanted her. I had to wake up. 

Slowly I fought my way out of my dream and at the sight in front of me I could hear myself moan. Her wild curls lay in a big mess on me and wiped over me as she slowly rose from my leg and looked at me from half-closed lids. Her gaze sent a flash of pleasure through me, and I grabbed her and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Charlotte?" 

She was the tangible sensuality when she separated from me and hovered briefly above me and kissed me. I grabbed her hips and pressed them against me. She kissed me and moved her hips in small circles until the desire in me wanted to be inside her.

"No!"

Her nightgown hid her curves and my fingers twitched with desire, I wanted to touch her. But she pressed my hands next to my head. I didn't know where she got her strength from, but it turned me on eerily. She took what she wanted and my cock throbbed painfully at the short thought that whirled around in my head. She wouldn't stand a chance if I pounced on her, but the curious part of me wanted to see what she was up to. I had always slept naked since the first time we were together, because I always wanted to feel her small soft body on me, next to me beneath me. I had a clear view as she slowly slid down my body. She kissed my chest and her soft smooth tongue played with my nipple, while she almost painfully scratched the other one with her fingernails. I moaned and pushed my hips up. She pressed hers against me, but did not open her legs. 

She was on a mission. 

With hot wet lips, she slipped down my body and I feared and hoped that she would do what I wished. As my hips held tight, she looked at me through her long lashes. Her gaze burned me, and the tingling of expectation rose within me. She kissed the spot on my lower belly and played with my hair, my dick twitched towards her. She grinned again and let her fingers flit tenderly over him. I moaned as she suddenly took him firmly in her hand and pumped up and down a few times. Slowly I let my head sink back onto the pillow. But she didn't seem to like it, because she stopped. Only when I pushed the pillow further under my head to see her better did she continue her plan to kill me slowly and with pleasure. Her hot breathe fans in a silent laugh over my rock hard cock as I told her so. With her hand she begins to caress him. Slowly. Just with her fingertips. Her gaze falls on me, she watches me twitch under her caress. Charlotte bites her lips as she clutches me tighter again.

Then she leans lower, I feel her hard nipples running down my thigh through the fabric of her nightgown. And then she sinks between my legs. Her soft tongue licked up the whole shaft with relish. I can hardly stand the sensation as she swirls her tongue around my cock. I moaned and let my head sink back, I couldn't think anymore. But she didn't like that she just stopped again.  
Breathing heavily, I let my gaze sink back to her and she looked up at me through her eyelashes and only when our gaze gets caught did she open her lips and lead me into her hot, wet mouth. I was dying. At this moment I only heard the sound of rustling in my head. It was the most incredible sight. My wife's beautiful mouth wrapped around my cock and her look bored into my soul. Her tongue played with my cock in her mouth, swirling around. Slowly she let it slide out and even slower she took it back in.

My throat was dry, yet I could hear myself moaning, it made her tremble. Her bosom pressed against my leg and I wanted to touch her. I stretched out my arm for her while she slowly took me deeper. She grabbed my thighs and pressed them further apart. She let me glide out of the wet prison of her mouth gruelling slowly while she carefully pressed with her teeth.  
OH damn, I was about to explode, but she grabbed me powerfully with her small hand. And the sight of her almost made me jump off the cliff. Her lips were wet and reddened at the tip of my cock. She gently pressed her tongue in... and everything in my head started spinning.

I couldn't remember my own name. When suddenly she sucks on him. Once, twice, before she kissed him again. She sucked on him like he was some kind of sweet fruit. I vibrated and felt her quick breath and although I longed for her so much, I couldn’t lift my arms and pull her to me. I was unable to move. She looked at me with a somewhat smug expression on her face.  
Yes, that was what I got from this! Everything she had not yet known, she had learned from me. This is all my doing. Oh, damn, how I loved her!

Charlotte let her mouth come to rest and pumped me with a fury that I already felt the tingling in my spine and growled from my deepest inside before she just stopped.

"Charlotte!"

I sounded desperate, but I didn't care, she would see through me anyway, even if I tried to hide it. I felt her move between my legs and then she sucked me back into the wet cave of her mouth, I couldn't help it and pushed me into her a few times. She sighed approvingly.

“Charlotte!” I cried. 

And then she was in my sights. The sunlight made her smile even brighter. She kissed me. Her tongue twirled in my mouth with urgency. And before I could think, she took me in. 

"Yes Charlotte!"

I pushed myself helplessly deep into her damp heat. I grabbed her hips, but she clawed her fingernails into my wrists and pressed them back next to my head. She held me there and at the same time she loosened her hips, she escaped me. I was afraid she would slip down from me, but instead she engulfed me. She slowly pulled away from me again and slammed back. And again and again. She had found her rhythm. She took me, as I had taken her the night before, hard and urgently.

She moaned and panted and I tried to hold back so she could get what she wanted and more.

I desperately wanted to reach for her, but she pressed her fingernails into my arms, she would not give in. She got faster. She rubbed against me and her body smashed hard on mine and almost lost her rhythm. She sat up while she rode me with deep movements. Her hands were searching for hold. She bent her back while she made a whimpering sound, her nails bored into my thighs. I reached for the collar of her nightgown and tore it. I roughly grabbed her breasts. 

Her hard red nipples stretched towards me and I pinched and tugged on them until she moaned loudly. I moved my hands to her hips to help her and her heavy, full breasts bounced in time with my hips hammering into her. At the same time I let my thumbs go to her hot core and I pressed the little bud there.

"Sidney!" She cried, her voice hoarse and breathless.

Her wild ride lost speed and she only moved jerkily, and although I pushed even further into her, she sank trembling down on me, heavy and soft.

"Oh, darling, are you all right?"  
She was just breathing.  
"Can you take more?"  
I could hear her whimpering softly in my chest.

I held her hips firm and rolled them to me so that I could thrust into her until she cried a second time and bit my shoulder.


	4. yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney is jealous and angry. Can Charlotte handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Breakingdawn.

There was a time when I liked to play cricket. But since the year Charlotte Heywood came into my life, I've not liked it so much. Each time it reminded me of how she'd been avoiding me and looked at me. Angry. Her assumptions! How she flirted with Mr Stringer before my eyes and later denied deliberately doing so! I let myself be convinced she didn't know what she was doing her awakening confused her. It was my fault, she told me and I wasn't ashamed of it.

The stabbing pain went through my heart when I saw them together. Mr Stringer knew we were married of course, but he kept her promise to play on his team. Every time I watched them, the red heat of anger and jealousy burned into all my senses. I trusted her. I knew she loved me. But I also knew he was a good man. Better than me. Nicer. Maybe he would have been better for her. Maybe I should have left her alone and gotten out of her life. Just the thought of it brought tears to my eyes. But vigorously I wiped them away and focused on the game. Well, I tried. The rage inside of me made me think that my strikes were so hard that my brother was hit at the head by one of the balls and went unconscious. Charlotte knew it was because of her. I had watched her put her hand on Stringer's arm and laughed with him when they made a point. It was all innocent nobody had noticed, but I was so angry that I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and take her home. 

She belongs to me. Or not? Would she be happier with him? I was not good enough for her, I knew that, but to see it in front of me was so painful. 

Since Arthur was injured, the game was stopped and without saying anything else I left the beach. I didn't even help bring Arthur home when he recovered. I needed to be alone. We went home in silence. Perhaps she was again not aware of what she did to me when she was friendly with other men. I didn't really see them as competitors and yet I pictured the man at her side as her husband and it made my heart bleed. Just the idea that she could love someone else, that she could touch someone else... the thought of losing her tore me apart. I needed to be alone. 

When we got home, I left her standing at the door and immediately disappeared into the office. I had to throw myself into work, cut all this stuff out. Of course, it was not long before she followed me into the study. She left the door open and came to me. Without further hesitation she sat on my lap, took my face in her hands and forced me to look at her. Searching, she stared into my eyes, and her smile disappeared. My feelings were still swirling around inside of me. Again and again I saw her laugh. With him. Charlotte leaned closer and pressed her soft warm lips on my mouth. I kissed her back. I really wasn't strong enough to resist her. But I didn't let it escalate any further, smiled briefly and tried to push her off me. But she just couldn't let it go. She grinned her sassy grin but I wasn't in the mood.

"You looked so angry when we left the beach." Her voice seemed strained to sound amused, but I saw her the real concern. She was so soft and warm. I touched her face and her cheeks glowed under my care. That she was still blushing I found incredibly adorable and I waited to hear what she wanted to say. But she just looked at me with this worried expression. I didn’t like it. 

"What is it?" And that sentence took me back to the day I broke her heart. I looked at her, stroked her chin and gave her a little kiss.  
"Nothing."  
"Are you angry with me?"  
"No." I lied.  
"Because I played on the other team?" She asked as if I had answered her question with yes.  
"You know why." I groused as I turned and grabbed her by the arms. Jealousy was still burning brightly inside of me. I pushed her off me. I wanted to be alone with my fear of loosing her.  
"You're jealous of James?" She asked, innocently biting her lip. I clenched my jaw not to say what I wanted to say, stood up and squeezed past her. She caught up with me and leaned against me from behind.

“But I love you.” She said simple. I looked down at my feet. I didn’t know what to say. I couldn't tell her how I felt. I couldn't admit that I was afraid of losing her, I didn't want her to get sad because that's what I thought of her, but I couldn't say nothing either.

"Leave me alone." 

I left and walked into our drawing room. Of course I didn't want her to leave me alone, but I didn't want to argue with her, she didn't understand what was wrong with me, but I just couldn't hide the images. Charlotte ran after me and grabbed me by the arm and I was amazed again how much strength was inside this little person. But before I could say anything else, she took my hand and pulled me to the sofa. She pressed my chest until I gave in and sat down. She slowly began to unbutton the buttons of her dress. It took me a while to figure out what she was up to.

"Charlotte."

I had to go, I just had to get up and go and she couldn't stop me if I was fast. But she left me no choice as she slowly peeled the dress from her body. Her perfectly round bosom was pressed upwards by her corset and pushed towards me. She leaned over and took my hands. She pressed them onto her bosom and her perfect little nipple was hard before my fingers could get squeeze them. She literally tore the rest of her clothes off her body and a blink of an eye later she was standing naked and perfect in front of me. She was so beautiful. The suns shining in through the window made her skin glow brightly and seemed to shine through her. She was the sun. I was speechless. I looked at her questioningly. 

"I'm yours." Charlotte just said, and I shook my head.  
"Yes." She was just so stubborn, took my hands and guided them to her soft round hips, which felt so tender and delicate under my fingers. I felt dirty next to her perfection. She sat astride me and pushed her breasts towards me, I couldn't help but caressing and lovingly kissing them. I took my time to caress her, nothing else she deserved and yet doubt gnawed at me.

"I've been yours since the moment I saw that painting."

Charlotte whispered as she kissed my neck and moved slowly along me. I stroked her sides and she giggled as I tickled her. She slowly loosened my tie and kissed the skin that appeared underneath. She wanted to take her time and I was here for that. Yet I was not yet cured. Her kisses slid down my neck to my shoulder while she opened my vest and tugged at my shirt. Charlotte slipped it over my head and began the journey across my chest with her mouth. Every single little muscle was caressed, stroked with fingers and tongue.

"There's no one for me but you." 

Charlotte said as she opened my pants and I leapt at her willingly. But she ignored my physical readiness and knelt down in front of me while she wiped the cloth off me.  
She kissed my legs, my knees. Her hands wandered across my thighs, ignoring my most willing member and stroked my belly. Then she played with me. Charlotte tickled, licked and squeezed me. My already low resistance crumbled just like that, while she whispered to me again and again how much I meant to her.

"You belong to me." 

A statement that did not require confirmation or opposition. I looked into her eyes with a nod, there was never any doubt about that. My resistance melted away. Could I really be that blessed? She slowly rubbed against me and my mouth was thirsty to kiss her, but she turned away. Then she searched my gaze again while she leaned on my shoulders for a moment and then slowly settled down on me.  
I pushed a hand into her hair and grabbed it harder than intended while her tightness took my cock. I moaned. She bent her neck backwards and I licked the salt of the sea off her tender skin. She lifted her hips slowly and looked me in the eyes again. Her back bent and brought me deeper while she pressed her beautiful breasts closer to my mouth. A long shiver rolls over her body while I let my tongue run hard over one of her red nipples. She moaned my name, as I pressed harder in her.

"Are you still angry?" 

She gasps, but instead of an answer I shove my tongue in her mouth and fight with hers. She claws her hands in my hair and she leaned away from me. She boldly bit her lip and said in a hoarse voice.  
"Let your frustration out." As she slowly descended from me. Her delicate fingers ran across my stomach, my thighs. I stood up and towered over her. The lust and desire was tangible, but I only looked at her. I clenched my jaw.

"Show me how angry you are." 

And then I grabbed her. I lifted her up and pressed her against the next wall while pressing myself hard and relentlessly into her. My hand gripped her face and I bit her lip until she opened her lips and my tongue raged in her mouth. I literally devoured her. My hand ran roughly over her body. I let go of her mouth and grabbed her breasts. She cried out.

"Show me I am yours."

My hand still wrapped around her face as I licked her neck and ran my teeth along her collarbone and bosom. I sucked one of her nipple into my mouth and flicked it hard with my firm tongue. Her moaning sent a shiver through me. Her eyes were big, her cheeks reddened, her lips swollen. Her bosom overlooked by my bite marks and yet she was so adorably aroused. She screamed and clawed her fingernails into my shoulder. Her heat embraced me soaking wet and hot and for a short moment I hesitated. But since she did not complain, I continued with my attack. Again and again I rammed fiercely into her.

"Say it!" 

She begged, while I grabbed her ass and squeezed it hard. Her face got that expression I loved so much and I licked her neck. Her thin arms clasped my neck and she pushed her hips towards me with every thrust. I knew what she wanted, but I forbade myself to give in.

"I love you." 

Charlotte cried and I believed it. I squeezed her nipples between my fingers. She pulsed around me. I slowly pulled back and the way she whimpered just gave me the satisfaction that I needed and I continued to hammer hard into her, she was already shaking.

"Say I am yours. I am yours…please." She moaned I leaned back and saw my cock poking violently into her and her lustful screams drove me even further. 

I pushed even deeper in her, as the tingle run through my body and she clapped my neck and bites my neck.  
"Just say it." She was weeping.

"You belong to me." I cried the truth as we both came in an all-consuming blur.


	5. entangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte has a lot to do and is very stressed and overworked.  
> Maybe Sidney can find a way to help her relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and the kudos so far!
> 
> And if you have any wishes or ideas, please let me know.

I watched her running up and down the room again in a hurry, stacking papers, doing calculations or going through the bookings for the rooms again. She also pulled out the letter from Lady Susan for the thousandth time to check on the arrival of her friend, who - and this was the reason for the general panic - would bring one of her 'friends' with her. All believed it would be the Prince Regent, but no one had yet confirmed it.

Then she took out some papers again and ran out of the room. Most of the time she came back late and crept back into our study. If I wanted to help her or umm....distract her, she would either push me aside wordlessly or give me a short kiss and say something like

"Not now."

She had lost weight from all the work, not much, thank God! But you could see the stress and worry on her. Her cheeks were slightly hollow, making her eyes look even bigger than they already did, but the dark shadows underneath really worried me. She couldn't sleep anymore as well. Every morning I woke up, the place next to me empty. I would find her again above the books, the reservations for the apartments and hotels, or the calendar in which she would mark off the days until the big event.

I brought her breakfast and sat with her until she had eaten it. She then smiled at me bashfully, but immediately got back to work. I really could not stand this any longer. I had to do something.

One night, I just grabbed her and turned her around to me. Without waiting for her to push me away again, I kissed her. Deeply and fiercely, to show her how much I longed for her. Of course she gave in immediately, she could not resist me after all, but as soon as my tongue left her mouth and started to wander to her pulse, she explained to me in an enraptured voice what she still had to do.

"I don't care." I grumbled and I saw a shiver run through her.  
"But I still want..." she protested breathlessly.  
"And I want you." I protested.

And although she had so much on her mind, she could not give me any other answer than to grab my hair and pull me back to her. Our mouths devoured each other and of course it did not take long and I was hard as a rock again. I pressed my desire into her hips and wrapped my arms around her. I wanted her immediately. Urging, I pushed her back to the desk and was already tugging at her skirt when she shoved me away and meant angrily.

"No, not... all those papers."

I had to clench my jaw to keep from sweeping the desk clean, but knowing how much work she had put into it, I denied. Even though the thought of an angry Charlotte made my cock even harder, I didn't want to risk her pushing me away from her completely. I turned her around and pressed her against the wall while I hurriedly pulled down the collar on her cleavage to get to her bosom. I could already feel her hard nipple through the thin fabric of her underdress and my whole body was tensing up with greed for her.  
Then I noticed how she was trembling and her knees gave way and I suddenly realized that this was not what she needed. She needed more.  
I swooped her into my arms and enjoyed her short, startled shriek.

"Not here." I only meant before I carried my wife up the stairs. I had so much energy, I took two steps at a time.

As soon as we were in the room she made an effort to come off my arms and turned her back to me so I could unbutton her dress. But I was so impatient that after only two buttons, I grabbed the fabric and tore it open. This also gave her a shiver and a surprised moan and I just wanted more of it.  
I yanked her around and pressed my mouth on hers and pushed, almost brutally, my tongue into her mouth to devour her. But she didn't mind. She wanted it too, because her little tender hands tugged at my vest and I still heard a button dully falling to the floor, she pulled my shirt out of my pants and while I pulled it over my head, she unbuttoned my breeches. We both moaned as she took me in her hand. She pumped me eagerly, but I didn't want it to be over before it started and shoved her hand away.  
The tie was still pinching my air and Charlotte helped me untie it when I attacked her mouth again. My hands found her ass and pressed her so hard against me that I could have entered her immediately if she wasn't so much shorter than me. 

While she was still pulling me, still holding the stupid tie in her hand, onto the bed, she commanded "Come on, hurry up" and that made me stop.  
Oh, no. Oh, no, not like that! I pushed her onto the bed, but stopped for a moment to watch her. Her eyes, big and black with desire for me, jumped nervously between my dick, that was pointing at her, and my face. She was not focused. I did not liked that.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and her hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled at me. I leaned over her, but her hands buried in my hair and tugged at me until I was almost lying on top of her. I kissed her and it was wet and warm and I almost gave in. Almost. I grabbed her hands and pushed them over her head. She knew from experience that this was a sure sign that I wanted to take her fast and hard. But she was wrong. I wrapped the tie that was still in her hand around her wrist and tightened it. She stared at me questioningly while I wrapped the other one with the fabric and tightened it too.

"Sidney?" Her voice was breathless, but I heard no fear or discomfort, only curiosity and excitement over the unknown.

"Trust me, darling." 

I whispered in her ear and let my chin run across the line of her face. Scratching her with my three-day beard, but since she never had time to shave me, she had to live with it as it was. I grinned at the cheeky thought and she looked at me with her huge eyes before I lovingly stroked her across her mouth. She hissed slightly as I scratched her lips. She moaned as I licked the slight pain with my tongue. She opened her mouth and although my desire for her was so great, I did not give in. I continued to run my face over hers, wrapping the tie around one of the long bars at the headboard of our bed. She craned up and kissed my neck. I breathed against the desire and instead pulled the cloth tighter and knotted it.

The sight of her made me moan and made me even harder, if that was still possible. I had to look away for a moment to collect myself and think about what I should do now that my wife was tied to our bed with her hands. 

"Sidney." Her voice showed impatience and I knew what I had to do. I got up and walked as slowly as I could to the small closet by the door. I opened one of the drawers and rummaged through it until I found what I was looking for.  
I turned to her and the desire for my touch lay in her eyes and on her face. But the anticipation of what I would do to her made her perfect red nipples stand up and push through the thin fabric of her underdress, which I had forgotten to take off before.

"What?" She looked at what I was holding in my hands and her breath went faster, I was so horny I feared I was too weak to keep up my little game. My head told me to just take her and do it hard, but my heart said - wait!

I knelt down in front of the bed, took her face in both hands and turned her face towards me. I ran the tip of my tongue along her lips took a gentle bite of her upper lip and slid my tongue under it. She moaned. Her tongue wanted to play and she licked the underside of mine, and I had to moan too, we had never kissed like that before. I nibbled at her lips and covered her face with light kisses and she lifted her head as far as her tied hands would allow getting more of me. But I remained hard. I took the cloth I had fetched from the cupboard and put it over her eyes.

"Sidney, why..."  
"You're only allowed to feel." And I could have sworn her nipples got even harder as Charlotte lowered herself back onto the pillow.  
"All right?" She nodded, apparently her voice was off.

I waited, and I let my eyes wander over her. The sight would burn into my mind forever. How she lay before me, pale and beautiful and terribly aroused. With gentle fingers, I began my journey on her forehead. I traced every dimple, her nose, and her prominent cheekbones. I kissed her cheeks gently and dig my tongue into her ear. Charlotte pushed her mouth towards me with a desperate sound and I kissed her, deep and intense. She arched her back, I knew that she longed for my touch and my hands longed for it too, but I had to hold on a little longer. I let my fingers go into the cleavage of her underdress. I moved along her collarbones, up to her shoulder and back again. She twitched and wriggled. Arching her back again so I could touch her bosoms, but I didn't.

I loved torturing her like that. And it was good to hold me back, though. I was afraid that if I touched her hot skin, I'd come right then and there. 

I got up and got into bed with her. I saw her cheeks were slightly reddened and she was ready for me. She opened her legs slightly and I moaned at the image she was showing. But I kneeled over her legs and carefully pushed her undergarment up until it lay gathered over her bosom. The delicate fabric lay rough on her nipples. 

"Sidney!" She whimpered, I knew how painfully she longed for my hands, but I wanted to have a look first. Her flat stomach contracted deeply as her breath grew heavier. Her ribs came out even stronger and showed me again how exhausting the last weeks were. 

"Please touch me," she begged and I literally cramped and forced myself to follow her ribcage with my index fingers. She moaned and breathed in quickly through her mouth. I pressed a little harder into her skin and she shivered. Slowly I let my fingers slide down again and then immediately move up again and she arched so strong that I pushed both arms under her back and gave myself to her, leaning on her. I gently kissed the spot between her breasts and pushed the cloth further up with my nose. I leaned on her again and my hard cock came to rest on her stomach.

"Oh, God." She moaned as I held her in the bent position and moved slowly on top of her. My cock rubbed against her tender hot skin as if by magic and she moved at a rhythm as if we were already joined. She tried to lift herself up, but of course that was not possible. Strongly I let my fingers run along her back and then pressed her flat on the mattress again. Her breathing was fast and uneven. I saw that her body was covered with goose bumps. I showed mercy to both of us and grabbed the thin fabric of her underdress and tore that in two.

"Ahh Sidney." Charlotte sighed, it was glorious and filled me with unbelievable desire. With light fingers I pushed the fabric from her breasts. She moved towards me as far as she could, but I leaned back on my heels and just looked at her. She was so incredibly beautiful. Her little hard nipples screamed for me to finally lick and bite them. Her full bosom seemed even rounder and her arousal ran down her décolleté in a red flush.

I released us both and put my flat hand between her breasts.  
"OH." She moaned in relief. I ran my thumb through one of her nipples and got another shiver form her. I pinched it between my thumb and finger and Charlotte screamed briefly. Since she couldn't see how hard it was for me not to give in, I wanted to let her feel it again and pushed myself further on her, my cock pressed into her belly and she jerked under me. I leaned on one of my arms so that I hovered over her, she didn't suspect anything. I blew over her hot body, leaned deeper and pressed my tongue on the other nipple. I caressed it tenderly while continuing to pinch and squeeze the other. Then I changed sides and she moaned and whined. She asked for more and I gave it to her.

I leaned back and grabbed her breasts. I rubbed them hard and kissed and licked them. I noticed of course how she pressed her thighs together under me to get more friction. I had to stop that. I kept sliding forward. I enclosed a nipple with my lips and sucked it strongly into my mouth and flicked my tongue quickly and brutally over it. Charlotte gasped and called my name. I changed sides. She moaned as if she was about to come and I let my hand go down, but instead of giving her the pleasure she longed for I pulled her leg to the side and held it there.

"Why are you doing this?" She screamed desperately but before she could say more I drilled my tongue into her mouth again and they fought hard and violently with each other until it got kind of messy and Charlotte just purred and sighed.  
I kissed down her body, bit and nibbled at her neck and licked her nipples with relish until they were sore. 

"Sidney, I want you." She begged, but I didn't give in and sat back down on her legs. Her bosom was swollen and my cock twitched at the sight. Charlotte wanted more, she begged for more. Her breasts demanded more. I wanted to feel the soft skin. I slid back to her and slid my cock between her breasts.

I groaned and took her breasts in my hands and squeezed them against my hard member. Oh damn, it felt so good. The skin was warm and the flesh was soft and I moved back and forth and Charlotte moaned and lifted her head with open lips as if she wanted to lick me. But I didn't let it stop me from doing what I did. I rubbed myself against her and pressed her breasts with my fingers. I heard her call my name and the tingling in my spine brought me back to my senses.

I groaned and with strength I lifted myself off her. I had an iron will when it came to giving her everything she wanted. I kissed her warm belly. She willingly pushed her legs apart and I saw how much she longed for me. Her arousal made her desperate for me, red and pulsating. She glistened wet and willingly.

I just couldn't resist. I licked her slit. Oh, damn, she tasted so good. I nibbled at her wet folds and licked her in a big bow and she screamed and begged for me and what else could I do but fuck her with my hard willing tongue. 

She came all over my tongue and screamed my name. It became so urgent to be in her. 

Without waiting any longer I pressed her legs apart and dug myself into her up to the shaft. I could no longer hold back and began a brute pace. Hammering into her, she gasped my name. I continued to plunge on her and into her and pressed her knees up onto her breasts, holding her there with my body and pushing even deeper into her. And she clutched tightly around my cock, milked me empty. I roared her name.

I licked the sweat from her neck and kissed her tenderly over her cheeks. While our lips found each other I pushed the cloth from her eyes and embraced her face. While we kissed each other tired and lovely I loosened the knot of the tie. And as soon as she was freed, I took her wrists and kissed them tenderly. I rolled off her, took her torn nightgown and dried her with it. Her eyes were heavy and she could no longer move. I laid the blanket over her and stroked her face with light fingers until I heard her steady breathing.

I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my leg around her. And I would fall asleep with her entangled.


	6. Tie me up, Mr Parker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tie me up, Mr Parker!
> 
> (no further words necessary, I think.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is dedicated to Mrs. Fitz and of course to all the others who recommended "50 shades of..." to me.
> 
> I am VERY VERY sorry it took me so long, but a family issue and work and everything....I wanted to do it right and I hope you really like it, it was hard work (research and stuff). But hope I am still in character ;-)

She knew that after a long absence I would like to jump her at the doorstep immediately. She knew that I was absolutely horny on her when she undressed extremely slowly in front of me and pretended not to know exactly what she was doing. But she did. She knew how to make my blood boil. Every time. And me? I always gave her what she wanted. Of course, after she had suffered so much because of me. I would give her the world if she asked for it. But I also knew that she wanted to test her limits. She was testing my resilience. She knew how she made me do things. Like I said, she loved to torture me. 

She still does, by the way.

But when we sat in the garden and talked loosely about the business, she really managed to push it to the top.  
She stood there in the shade of a tree. Innocent to the eyes of others, the pure seduction in mine. 

In her white dress swirling in the wind. A few strands had come loose from her hair and were swirling around her face. She caught it with her slender fingers and stroked it behind her ear. But she didn't leave it at that, of course. The curl had to wrap itself around her neck, up to the collarbone on the other side. With just her fingertips, she drove over it. Anyone who saw it would barely notice. It was a commonplace gesture, but I saw more. Her middle finger stroking tenderly over the lace trim on the edge of her dress. And dipped then briefly under the fabric.

I swallowed.

Her eyes were already heavy with desire and lust. I saw how she held her legs tightly together I knew what that meant. But she had me so ready anyway. Even if I could leave the table, I wouldn't be able to. At least not for the moment. She wanted to be punished for that, if you could call it that. My wife was a little minx. That loved to torture me. And I let it happen to me. What else could I do? She possessed my soul.

I tried to get more involved in the conversation again, but I could think of nothing else but my naked wife below me. Damn it! Could Tom finally get out of here with the others?

I dared to look at her again and what she did then was really...incredible. I licked my lips, I wanted to taste her.

Charlotte had taken the ribbon out of her hair. It was red, like the fiery love I felt for her.

She pulled it slowly over her shoulder until it lay over her bosom, which was certainly already pressing painfully against the fabric of her dress. Then she tugged the band harder and her head shrugged back. 

I sucked in my breath sharply and reached for my drink to take my mind off it. But whom was I kidding? Her? Ha, that was not possible anyway. But then I forced myself to stop watching her, it was not allowed that any other saw it, but it was arousing and I already had a huge hard-on. I was only glad that no other women were present, then I did not have to get up to say goodbye to her.

I really managed to ignore her for a few moments. But when I felt her presence, I knew that she was not happy about it and that she would repay me a hundred times over.

Her hands were suddenly on my shoulders. She squeezed them almost painfully. Until I turned and looked at her. Her eyes were huge and almost black. My lips twitched and I bit my jaws together to keep me from dragging her down to me and plundering her mouth.

I would do other things...

Suddenly her eyes got a lovely expression and her fingers lay soft on my shoulders, I grabbed them to make sure she was still there.

"Gentlemen, I must take my leave." Everyone got up except me.

"It's a little too hot - for me and I think I'll have to... lie down."  
When I heard the words "lie down," I almost whimpered.

After the general goodbyes, the others gave us a private moment and turned away from us a bit while they got deeply involved in a conversation again.

"I'm waiting for you." Charlotte hummed in my ear and I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. If it wasn't for the visitors, I would have thrown her onto the table and taken her right here in the open and brought her to madness. Take her hard. But Charlotte wouldn't let me get the upper hand. She turned so in front of me that she stood with her back to everyone else, only I could see her dirty little grin. Her look that seemed to eat me up, her lips that opened slightly, looked like the seduction itself. She took the ribbon between both hands and wrapped it around her fists. She stretched it with a violent jerk. And a lightning bolt went through my body. I wanted to devour her.

Then she swung the ribbon across my neck and pulled me towards her so fast that I couldn't help but catch her lips, but after only a short moment she leaned back again. 

"Keep it."

That grin! I wanted to do things to her...but then I was caught again. Ice cold. Charlotte stood up, bent over to my ear and whispered.

"I want you."  
"To do what, Mrs Parker?" I knew it, but I loved it when she said it, especially when others stood or sat so near to us.  
"You know exactly what to do."

My hips jerked forward. I closed my eyes to collect myself, and when I opened them again, she was gone. My revenge would be so much worse. And this time I would not give in. No. No way!

When my brother and the business partners finally left my garden, I was able to run up to my wife. I just couldn't believe what she was doing to me. I was so keen on her, that as I was running up the stairs I got rid of my jacket and vest and was so excited to see her take her clothes off, that I was slightly disappointed to see that she had already done so. Well, not really.

She was lying on her side reading in one of her books, her shapely back was turned towards me and her beautiful ass invited me to come closer right away. Charlotte was looking at me with heavy eyes over her shoulder and her slightly flushed cheeks made me harder than before when she played her game in the garden.

Seductively she shook her hair that was flowing over her back in soft cascades and I growled in desperation. My throaty sound caused her to tremble and bite her lip hard. I knew the sound was driving her crazy, but that was only the beginning. I cleared my throat and asked. 

"What did you want me to do?"

She literally purred as she slowly sank to her back, put her arms above her head and held onto the headboard.

"Tie me up, Mr Parker!"

The way she said it, what she said almost made me come in my pants and I turned away from her for a moment.

Charlotte gave me a cheeky look through her lashes and I had to swallow. Ever since I did it for the first and only time, my wife was absolutely obsessed with being tied down by me.

It was great, of course, but I loved it more when she touched me, stroked me, or scratched my back.

But this day, yes, this day I felt like tying her up and doing things to her...I grinned at her and came closer.

I took the red ribbon out of my pants and tightened it noisily in my hands. As she wished I tied it tightly and devoured her with my eyes. Her little perfect nipples were standing firm and stiff waiting to be touched. But she had to wait a little bit more.

As slowly as possible I took off my tie and blindfolded her again. 

I let my eyes wander and saw her book lying beside her. I took it and put it on the night table. The swan feather she was using as a bookmark was a good way to put her on the wrong track. 

I sat down on the other side of the bed, crawled to her and took the feather in my hand. Tenderly and lovingly I stroked her arms, her face. When I let it pass over her lips, she sucked in the air sharply, but I did not give in and remained true to my plan. I stroked her with the feather until she trembled and had goose bumps all over her body. The urge to lick her nipples was strong, but I did not give her what she wanted, not yet.

I leaned back and waited. She moved her head back and forth, of course she felt me beside her, but I saw her irritation that I did nothing.

"Sidney?" She asked breathlessly.  
"I am here."  
"Please..." her tone was already as desperate as I felt and I pressed against my rock-hard cock to calm myself.  
"Please what?"  
"Touch me."

A warm wave washed over me, damn, the power she had over me. I took off my clothes. It was dangerous, but part of the plan.

"Please, touch me." She begged again and I answered by lightly stroking her ankle. She made a disappointed sound.

"Not there."  
"Where then?"  
"You know where!" She cried out in frustration and I smiled as I saw the wrinkle between her eyebrows, how I loved that tiny wrinkle.  
"Say it."

That was her weakness. The way she showed me what she wanted and hinted that she couldn't name certain parts of her body.

"Breast." She whispered and I stroked her breasts with the feather, it was tickling in my fingers. But I wanted to wait.

"Do it right, Sidney!"  
"Not yet." And she seemed to really believe I couldn't stand to be tough. "You were quite cheeky in the garden."  
Her breath quickened.  
"I must punish you for that."  
She whimpered, I really didn't know if I could do it but I tried my best.  
"How?" Her voice mixed curiosity and insecurity. I didn't answer.

I grabbed her by the hips and turned her around in a quick move. She shrieked for a moment, but as soon as I sat down between her legs she shoved her hips upwards, she thought I wanted to take her from behind, but I suppressed the urge to do so. For now.

I stroked her back and ass with the feather and down her legs. Her ass twitched under my little game. Up the way I stroked the inside of her leg and she pushed her legs further apart. I could sense her seductive scent and I almost lost sight of my plan.  
Stroking her back again and leaned over her. She should feel my breath on her neck and my hard cock on her ass. Charlotte whimpered softly and spread her legs even more. 

"What do you want Charlotte?" I whispered in her ear and she shivered.  
"You."

I growled deep in my chest at her desperate tone and as I tenderly bit her neck, I grabbed the flesh of her ass. She moaned and I scratched up her back with my nails. I let my lips move softly and tenderly over her back, while my hands grabbed her tender skin and scratched it slightly. Never in such a way that I really wounded her, but still in such a way that it hurt her a little. But her excitement was greater than any pain, she twitched under my penetration and she groaned and whimpered. Her legs had already been pressed so far apart that I could bury myself in her at any time. But I remained strong.

I kissed down her body and when I reached the back of her knee, I dared to look at her bright red folds, already warm and soaked, waiting for me. I moaned deeply and her body shivered. Again I lifted myself up and lay down on her, heavy and tense to explode.  
"Oh yes!" Charlotte shouted and spread her legs even further. I felt her damp folds on my cock that jerked and desperately wanted to be inside her. But I only moved on her a few times and sat down next to her again. 

"Please stay..." she whimpered and I moaned. She would be the death of me one day.  
"Turn around." I ordered in the meanest voice I could think of and she did.

I ordered her to spread her legs further and without warning I pushed a finger inside her. She gasped and bumped into my hand. I froze and bit my jaws together, I didn't move but just pushed another finger into her. Charlotte moaned, pressing her head into the pillows and arching her back. She moved quickly on my fingers and I pulled them out of her.  
"No!" She cried and I pushed my fingers back inside her. I paused, she moved in desperate little movements and I pulled my fingers out again. She whimpered again. I continued to play the game until she finally understood. Slowly she moved her hips. As a reward, my thumb stroked the bundle of nerves in gentle circles. And pressed hard against the little bud. 

Her moans and sighs almost drove me out of my mind, but I had to wait. She continued to move slowly and I moved in the same gentle rhythm. I pulled my fingers out and slowly pushed them back into her. Slowly, once, twice, I curled my fingers, stretched her inner walls. I got a little faster, in, out, faster, in and out, in and out. I pumped my fingers and her sounds and my hard cock screamed to finally enter her, but no. No! That was my revenge. I quickened my pace. Faster. Her juice gushed down my hand. And her tightness clasped my fingers firmly. Her body shivered and she sighed my name.

I pulled my hand away from her.

Charlotte cried like I was causing her pain. I tore the cloth from her eyes and she raised her head in a desperate kiss and I couldn't help it. My tongue devoured hers and she moaned into my mouth and moved so wildly beneath me, I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her, but I tore myself away from her again.

"Look at me."

She did, and her eyes were wild and dark and her cheeks were flushed.

"Look at what I'm doing to you." My voice was rough and scratchy and her nipples got even harder. I grabbed them and twirled them between my finger and thumb while sucking hard on the other one.

I grabbed her between her legs again and slammed my fingers back into her, she closed her eyes but I ordered her to look at me. Her cheeks were so red it reminded me of the night she lost her virginity and I speeded up my pace once more. For a moment I slowed down as I adjusted between her legs. I put my finger to my mouth and lick them while she watched me.

I leaned between her legs and kissed her hips. Then my hungry lips slid to her black little curls. Her damn scent seduced me and I licked her whole length. She tasted so good. I moaned as I licked her and pressed my tongue against the bud. Charlotte trembled and moaned as I replaced the play of my fingers with my tongue. Whirling in small and large circles over her pulsating pink folds, my tongue bored into her. I stiffened my tongue and pumped into her, I knew she loved it. We both did. I fucked her with my tongue, until I felt her walls pressing down on me. I withdrew my mouth. "No, Sidney, please, no, don't stop."

My hands went up to her breasts, kneaded them and pinched her nipples. Then I spread her legs even further and pushed deep into her up to the shaft. We both screamed and I feared I couldn't go on with the game when the damp heat welcomed me. She was even tighter than usual and arched her back. She was so close. I slowly withdrew and pushed myself back into her just as slowly. In and out in a slowly pace. Charlotte moaned desperately and sobbed and I could hardly stand it any more. I pulled myself back slowly once more, and pushed myself back into her. Again and again. In and out. Soon, soon it would be time. She whined and I pulled myself completely out of her.

I leaned over her and locked my eyes with hers, than my lips crushed hers and I could hardly breathe. She was thirsty for me. 

We licked each other and our tongues fought outside our mouths and I pressed myself back to her entrance. My cock found the way through her wetness and she moaned and twitched before I was all in. She cried out in delight as I pulled away again and pumped into her twice quickly. I knew I had won and grinned down at her as I pulled back and kept up my pre-set rhythm. Slowly, in and out, in and out, in and out, slowly, I pumped into her and helped her through the waves that made her body shake.

My hips shrugged into her more and more. And I covered her with swearwords and vows of love in exactly the same way, and she answered me with moans and the tugging at the band that held her hands captive. In a rumbling scream I let my speed increase once more. Faster. Faster, only to pull me completely back out of her again.  
She sobbed that it hurt me almost physically.

"Sidney, what...?" She stared at me from her heavy eyes and in a desperate tone that welled up my throat I warned her 

"I'm not done with you yet."


	7. punish to win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney wasn't finished....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised the second half.
> 
> And in case you were wondering why I didn't post it in one, I just wanted to say that I thought it was nicer that way.
> 
> Have a nice read!

...I turned her over on her stomach, grabbed a pillow and tucked it under her hips. I wrapped her hair like a rope around my fist and pulled it lightly until she lifted her heavy head. I leaned over her and kissed her in a dramatic fight. I noticed she was almost finished. But I had to be the stronger one, for once. She couldn't go torturing me with impunity the way she had.

I licked her neck and sucked her pulse. I bit her shoulder and immediately calmed the spot again with my wet tongue. I sat down on her ass and my cock, glittering from her juice, briefly was allowed to rest on her back. Meanwhile I alternately stroked her back with the feather and scratched her with my fingernails. I put one hand under her and squeezed her breast. Charlotte moaned.

"You've been very naughty, Mrs Parker," I murmur, and though she had found her relief, I wanted more and so did she, apparently.

I slid back between her legs and my hands kneaded her bottom cheeks. They were so firm and yet soft. I bit into it. Charlotte screamed and her head shot up. I pushed her head back onto the mattress and let my hands go over her legs. Of course, I pushed them further apart again and my thumbs drew big and small circles until they were at her hot centre. She twitched up to the right height and my thumbs penetrated her damp warmth and spread her. She trembled when I blew on her. I leaned back a little and inhaled her scent. My cock ached with desire and my mouth still taste her flavour. But she was like the opium I had once smoked, I wanted more and could not resist taking it. I pressed the tip of my tongue into her. Briefly... And lay back again. She whimpered and I did it again. Dipped in. Briefly. Flickered around, quickly. I leaned back again.

"Si...dne...y." her voice had something painful and I did it again. Then I took the feather and stroked her ass again. Then an idea came to me and I positioned myself better. I put my thumbs back inside her, pumped in, and pumped out. And then I wiped her damp heat once with my flat hand. She was whimpering and I leaned back to her and started writing her favourite poem with my tongue in her red slippery cave. With a stiff tongue I tormenting slowly painted the letters around her folds. At the end of a strophe I licked deep into her.

"Oh god, oh god..." I heard her whimper softly and she shivered and shuddered. I blew once again and continued writing slowly. At the end I nibbled her lower lips gently and as the next big wave threatened to wash over her, I moved away from her. Her cry of protest showed me that she needed more. My thumbs held her open and I pumped my tongue firmly and stiffly into her until she collapsed and trembled so violently that I gave her a moment of peace.

I lay down on top of her, naturally careful not to crush her and with a firm pull I tore her hands from the bed barrier.

I took her hands and kissed her wrists and sucked on the pulse. But I did not free her from the ribbon yet, but whispered into her ear what I wanted to hear from her. And it was not a final apology.

The moaning seemed a bit too amused for my taste, but I knew she would give in, we were just too similar in some things. 

I stood up. 

Charlotte turned her head in my direction and looked at me tired and satisfied. That almost could have left me alone, but that little grin, it had to go. I grabbed her feet and pulled her to the end of the bed. She shrieked up, but she didn't fight back. My hands reached down her hips and pulled them up. Not wanting to give in, she pushed herself on her hands. Charlotte really thought she could stand up to me.

I let my cock circle around her damp swollen folds, unhurried, until her body was pulsating again. Then I used my fingers to do the same in the other direction, till I heard her whimper my name again.

I pressed my cock against her opening and dipped in. I pulled out and pushed a little bit more in. Bending over her, my hips touched hers till I was fully inside. I trailed soft kisses on the smooth skin of her back, and let my hands touch her breast gently.

“I love you so much.”

Quivering Charlotte answered with a whimper and pressed against me. Her fists grabbed the blanket, as I pulled almost out and pushed back hard into her. I didn’t stop. I kept my pace upright. Faster and harder, like she liked it, to suddenly stop and made slow gently movements. Long strokes, she cried out my name, but not the only thing I wanted her to say. I stretched her wider and filled her with more deep strokes. One of my hands pinched her nipple, the other hand slid down between her legs and stroked her, were we were joined. As her legs began to shake, I slowed down and she whimpered. I stood still. One moment. And a second, and than I hammered into her till she moaned what I wanted to hear. 

"You win."

And with a loud grunt I released us both from the torture of our passion. Quickly and relentlessly, I pressed into her. Again, again and once more. Until she sank back on the bed and her hips, which I had clenched tightly, was the only thing that did not tremble. When I finally broke away from her, it really hurt. Not only my cock that was enclosed in a death grip by her pulsating walls, but also the whining sound of her. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up. Full of exhaustion she sank down into me while I sat down with her in my arms.

Tenderly I stroked her sweaty hair and the bright red face.  
"My darling."  
In reply, she sank even closer to me.  
"Was it as you wanted?"  
She put her weak hand over my pounding heart and I felt her shaking her head.  
"Did you like it anyway?" Her answer was a sigh and a tender kiss on my heated skin.

"Should I always punish you like this when you are naughty?" Charlotte gave me a little giggle.

"I'm only glad," I laid us lovingly on the bed and pulled her close to me, "you admitted..." I kissed her on the tip of the nose, "that I won." I stroked her chin and smiled into her eyes.

"If only for now."

But then she whispered.  
"No, we both have."


	8. Love of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte is sad, because Eliza is back and very evil.
> 
> For all those who want Eliza to realize painfully that she should disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody, sorry it took me so long, but I've been kind of busy...and honestly writing smut is very exhausting!
> 
> Even if it's a somewhat quieter chapter, I hope you enjoy it anyway!!
> 
> If you still have ideas, give them to me. I only have roughly two chapters left, because I am working on a "real" story.

As if it wasn't cruel enough that Tom's stupidity almost separated us forever, we now had to negotiate with her again. 

Eliza. 

After all, she had invested her money in Sanditon and was invited to the annual regatta and an investor meeting. Sometimes I really believed Lady D was doing this to punish me, without her realizing that Charlotte suffered most. Or maybe she just didn't care.

I could block out Tom's flattering compliments and expressions of gratitude, even though I didn't like the way she talked to him. He was like a little boy vying for attention and it annoyed me to death. I could completely ignore Eliza and her whole fake attitude. I didn't speak a word to her, not even when she addressed me directly. But what I despised most was the way she talked to Charlotte. Again and again she rode around on the fact that we didn't have children yet, even though we had been married for two years and more than thoroughly fulfilled our marital obligations. 

Each time I felt the pain that was showing on Charlotte's face and the urge to grab her and run home with her immediately was almost unbearable.  
But we had to stay. Talk here, and negotiate there. Lady Worcester had tried to pay off Eliza but she just wouldn't be pushed out. She had to make our lives as hard as she could.  
I kept thinking about what I could do and when the opportunity arose, outside the tents by the river, I tried to have a talk with her...well, not really a talk.

"Leave my wife alone." I commanded her, but completely unimpressed, she said.  
"Oh, if your little wife sent you, she obviously can't stand up for herself."

"Just leave her alone, I don't want you anywhere near her." I grumbled and I didn't care if anyone noticed.  
"You can't tell me what to do."

She took a sip of her champagne and the urge to rip the glass from her and pour the drink in her face made my hands shake.

"If we were married, you could order me around," she laughed with an artificial laugh, "but you'd rather have a stupid farmer's daughter who's too dumb to follow your wishes. "

"Don't you dare talk about her that way ever again."  
"What?" Her eyebrows almost went under her stupid hat and with a sharp tongue she continued, "I' m just saying she refuses to give you children."

The urge to push her into the wet grass was overwhelming.

"This is a reason for divorce," and she leaned in, and I took a step back. "I'm ready to take you back."

I laughed. I don't know why exactly, but I laughed. Eliza stared at me and smiled, I think she didn't quite know why I was laughing. I didn't know either, to be honest. Then suddenly I fell silent and went a step nearer and stared at her. I knew that my gaze could make the dead die another time, so cold it was, she shook herself briefly and then whispered  
"I still love you."

"Mrs Campion," I spat the name right at her feet, "you don't know what love is." She looked at me like she didn’t believe me. “You’re like a deadly disease.”

With that I turned around and desperately looked for Charlotte, who had sneaked away unnoticed. I was afraid she had taken Eliza's bad words too hard. I had to find her. 

It took me quite a while to find her again, she was at the starting point for the race and faked work she didn't have, as the race had taken place hours ago. She looked at me briefly and turned away.

"Charlotte, my darling." I took her in my arms and she cried on my shoulder, quietly.  
"What did that bitch say?"  
"I can't tell you." She whispered into my chest and I raised her chin to me and looked at her full of love. "You can tell me anything, my dearest."

After a while she gave me an answer, but avoided my gaze. 

"She said I was too stupid to make you happy."  
"I'm happy." I assured her and kissed her hair. "And you're far from stupid."  
Although she smiled timidly, she seemed to doubt my words.

"She said it's because of me we don't have children."  
"Charlotte…"  
"She told me that you talked about it then and that you always wanted a big family and that..."  
"That's a lie." I explained that we had never had this conversation because I didn't know exactly what I wanted back then.

To take her mind off things, I led her to the boat and we both remembered that beautiful moment when we had taken a boat trip for the first time. The moment when everything fell into place, but this time I led the boat in the other direction, away from the people. As I stroked Charlotte's cheek and looked into her eyes, I caught a piece of a pink dress. Eliza. Again she was standing on the shore watching us with that look on her face, but as I didn't want Charlotte to be sad again, I ignored her.

Later I steered the boat to the opposite side of the shore and led Charlotte to one of our places where we could retreat and stare dreamily at the water. I took off my jacket so she wouldn't have to sit in the damp grass. We sat there for a while and talked about the things Eliza had said to her, most of it was just stupid and mean and didn't bother Charlotte much as she just blamed it on Eliza's jealousy.

"I don't think she's jealous."  
"Of course she is. We're together and she still loves you." Charlotte looked sad on her lap, and I just couldn't take it anymore.  
"She doesn’t know what love is." I pulled her to me until she sat on my lap.  
"And I don't care about her."

I put one hand on her face and kissed her tenderly while pulling her tight with the other. She snuggled her head under my chin and I stroked her back reassuringly.

"I love you." I told her.  
"And I love you," she whispered, "but..."  
"No buts. I don't care what she or anyone else thinks or wants. I just want you to be happy."  
She looked at me and smiled, and I couldn’t resist kissing her again.

"I love you." I whispered in her mouth.  
"Your gorgeous face" I stroked her slowly and patted her on the forehead.  
"Your beautiful mind." I ran my fingers over her lips, she opened her lips and I pushed my finger in slowly.  
"That mouth." She sucked on my finger lightly and looked at me with her dark eyes.  
"The seduction and wisdom." She laughed briefly. I let my fingers fly slowly over her neck.  
"That graceful neck."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head to one side. I stroked my tongue across the soft skin, sucking gently on her pulse. I bit her earlobe and whispered  
"Hearing isn't always working."

She giggled, but then sucked in the air as I pushed my hand into her hair and with a slight jerk destroyed her complicated-looking hairstyle. I just loved to run my fingers through it and grab it a little firmly. She moaned and I caught her mouth. I licked in and our tongues intertwined in a short rush of passion. I let my hungry mouth wander over her chin to her cleavage. I sucked in her scent and licked under the hem of her dress.

"Your delicate skin." I grabbed one of her bosoms a little harder and she moaned again. With my other hand, I pushed her closer.  
"You take my breath away." Our eyes met. "You are a divine to me."  
"Sidney…." she wanted to protest. But I let my fingers run over her shoulder and down her arm. She gets goose bumps and I intertwine our fingers. 

"Your hands... your tiny fingers they dig into my hair."

I brought her hand to my mouth and nibble tenderly on her fingers before I slowly lead her middle finger in my mouth and suck on it. Again my mouth moved to her neck and sucked there tenderly until she groaned. 

"I love the sounds you make."

I grabbed her bosom again and pulled her neckline down. Her perfect red nipple jumps up, hard and willing. I licked it a couple of times like it was candy at Christmas. Charlotte shivered and I sucked her nipple hard into my mouth, clasping it lightly with my teeth, she whined.

"Your willing little nipples." Charlotte moaned and bit her lip.  
"When I pull on them and you moan my name"  
"OH Sidney!"  
"Your bosom was made for my hands, my hands only." I pressed my palm against her bosom and whispered to her "See? They're made for me. Like you said, you are mine." She whimpered. "And I’m yours."

I let my fingers go deeper over her narrow waist and despite the fabric I feel her shivering under my fingers.

"Your narrow hips..." I groan in her ear as she presses closer. I reached under her skirt and hear her sucking in the air. 

"Your legs that wrap around my body." I caress the inside of her leg up, teasing her, never where she wanted me to be, but still close enough. She pulled at my hair, I seduced her mouth and moaned as she presses herself tighter against me, and my cock painfully demanded it.

My fingers continued to wander up, I could already feel the moisture running down her thighs.  
"Your little black curls are desperate for my fingers." I caressed her, she pushed against me.  
"The feeling when I put my finger inside you." I said, but I didn't.  
"When you open up for me and I press two into you." I licked back into her mouth and she cringed to me like she's drowning.

"If you take me in your gentle little hand." She moaned.  
"And rubbing it hard, slow and then fast." I circled my fingers around their moistness and pressed two fingers inside her. Quickly. Faster. She moaned in my ear.

"And when you take me in, I want to be buried in you forever." My fingers were fast and I pushed my thumb on the little pulsating bud.

"You are so painfully tight. When you call my name you spur me on bury me deeper inside of you." She rode my fingers deep and fast. She was so wet, my whole hand was soaked with her juice. Oh God I had to taste her.

"And ever since I first tasted you, your taste is burned into my tongue." 

I withdraw and she let out a loud cry. Her sweet pussy clamped together, but I pulled back. She moaned angrily, oh an angry Charlotte I liked better than a sad one I smeared her arousal on my lips and I moan as I taste her scent on my tongue before licking her juice from my fingers with relish. She's so delicious. Her heavy eyes looked hungrily at me and again I seized her lips and fucked her mouth with my tongue. 

"I can't stop. Sucking you, I want to lick deeper and suck harder, I need your juice on my lips." I then kissed her hard and longing and I wanted to bury my cock inside her, but first I wanted her to understand that there are only us. Only us. Always just us.

"I want to lick you dry, and I can't stop.“ I licked her throat and everywhere she smelled of her delicious taste. I was so hard and it hurt so much when she moved on me. 

"Sidney, I want you," she moaned in my ear.

"I love to look at you when I spread you with my thumbs and you're so ready for me." I licked across her mouth. One look in her eyes, and I knew she wanted to be fucked by me, but I wanted her to understand. She breathed faster. I pulled her closer as soon as she straddled me, she tried to open my pants.

"When you touch yourself for me.“ My mouth was watering by the thought of that. I wanted devour her. I grabbed her head and licked her neck. Sucked so hard on her pulse. Her words were dirty and that almost finished me off. I was so very hard that I forgot where we were.

"I always want you because we are one." And in this moment I pushed into her and we both cried out in relief. Charlotte rode me desperately.  
“I love you so.” She breathed in my neck and I told her how beautiful she is and how much I wanted her since our first meeting. 

“I never loved someone, like I love you.” A crack in the bushes.  
"I’m alive because of you."

Charlotte moaned so loudly on my shoulder as she rode to the climax that I almost didn't hear the whimpering sound. I looked up and while I was pouring the juice of life into my wife with a loud roar, the woman who had almost taken my life twice ran away.


	9. In the still of the night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney is very angry and yelled a lot.  
> So Charlotte has to silences him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Miss BB_Queen, thank you for the idea!
> 
> And, of course, anyone who wants to give it to him good and proper... I mean, who wants Charlotte to do what we all want... I mean that she gives it to him good and proper... You know what I mean... :-)

I had another fight with my stupid brother. He hadn't taken any insurance again and after our last fight I took care of it. His debts accumulated, and yet he lived like a king and had endless demands. Mostly to my wife and I.  
I had yelled at him in my house so much that it could probably be heard down at the beach, but I didn't care. I called him names and told him that he had almost destroyed our lives once again. When he left, I slammed the door so hard that the wood made a creaking sound.

I felt a strong need to go away with Charlotte. Not just for a vacation, but really away. The problem was she loved Sanditon and felt so at home here that she got homesick when we lived in London for the winter months. But it annoyed me immensely. We both worked our asses off. We hardly had time for each other in the summer months with all the events. That's why we stayed here through the autumn. But I wanted to leave. I wanted to show her more of the world than my brother's town.

At dinner I was ranting the whole time and the one or other time I bluffed at her. I was sorry, of course. But she was the only one who understood me, and my feelings so good. Sometimes I just didn't understand why she wanted to stay here. I wanted a life of my own with her, away from my family who seemed to suck me out.

Dinner was over, but I sat there annoyed. A slight headache became noticeable behind my eyes. I had simply looked through too many invoices, unpaid bills, written too many money orders

"You need to relax."

She whispered in my ear in a harsh tone as she bent over my shoulder from behind. Seductive. I trembled. She hadn't spoken like that for a while. Charlotte moved her hands firmly across my chest. I closed my eyes as she kissed my neck. Her hand brushed across the tight fabric of my trousers. 

"Hmmm." She moaned in my ear. "I want you, too."

I still had time to moan and then she was gone. Immediately I jumped up and ran up the stairs to our room. There was no fire except for the fire in the fireplace. I felt her presence behind me, and then she took my hand and led me to the bed. I looked for her eyes and wanted to pull her towards me, I wanted to kiss her, but she withdrew from me.

"Wait." She said simply, and slowly began to undress me. My jacket, vest, she untied my tie and pulled me down at the ends towards her. But she didn't kiss me. She licked my lips and whispered in my ear.

"Hold back, darling."

Then she opened my pants, kneeled down and I was looking forward to her giving me a blowjob, but she seemed to ignore my willing cock, although it jumped in her face as soon as she had freed me from my pants. She wanted to play a game and I was here for it. The main thing was that I could forget everything around me. And I always did, as soon as she was around. When she had undressed me, she ordered me to sit down. Her look was seductive. It seemed that she wanted to torture me very slowly. She undressed and moved her hips slowly, as if she was following the rhythm of a music I couldn't hear. The fabric of her dress stuck to her hard nipples and I had to swallow. I wanted to grab her and I wanted her hard. My cock was bouncing with excitement and I had the feeling that I would be undone as soon as she touched me even lightly.

Charlotte stood naked in front of me. Beautiful in the golden light of the fire. She came closer. I could smell her arousal and my mouth was watering with the thought of feeling her juice on my tongue. I reached for her and my face was already leaning towards her pussy as she clicked her tongue, as if I wanted to snack on a candy that was not meant for me. Oh fuck, she wanted to kill me! She touched me on the shoulder briefly as she climbed onto the bed behind me. Suddenly she tied my tie around my eyes from behind. She wanted to blind me. The images that filled my brain of what I had done to her when she was blind made me even harder. It almost hurt. I wanted to bury myself in her and fuck her nearly into a faint, but it was her turn. She tugged on my shoulder. Not a word came over her lips. I lay down on the cool silk of our blankets and I felt my cock on my belly, I had to bear the pain, but I didn't want to come as soon as she touched me, so I grabbed it. Bang. She slapped my hand away violently, I hissed rather because it was so unexpected. She took my hand and my hips moved forward, because the idea that she would put my hand on her bosom made me even hornier.

But she didn't. Charlotte kissed my palm. Tenderly. Lovingly. Softly. I felt her breath on my fingers. Then her lips and her warm, moist mouth as she put my index and middle finger in her mouth and sucked on them. I almost came, by the image that formed in my head. She grabbed my hand tighter, put it over my head and a thought grazed my senses, but then she tied my arm firmly to the headboard of our bed. I groaned. My other hand searched for her and although I felt where she was, she avoided my hand. She left the bed and the loss hurt me. Her feet made small pattering noises on the floor. I could smell her arousal very close. She took my arm and my hand tried to grab her, but she hit it again. I held still. She kissed the ring on my finger, then pressed my ring and little finger on the palm of my hand and stroked my index and middle finger a few times until I held them stiff. My heart hammered with excitement I wanted to feel her tongue on my fingers and whimpered when I suddenly felt her heat. And her hair. She pressed my fingers inside her and we both moaned when I was inside her warmth. She pressed her walls together and slowly started to move on my fingers. My thumb came to the little bud and pressed it. She moaned and her hips moved faster. I couldn't help but moaned too, I wanted her so much. Then loss.

Charlotte had escaped my finger, but there was the next sensation. She licked her own arousal off of them and I thought I was in heaven. She pressed my hand against her breast. Not her bosom, but so that I felt her heart beating and it was hammering as wildly as mine. In the next moment I felt the cold metal of our bedstead on my hand and she tied this hand as well.

"Charlotte." 

But she just made a grim sound and pressed a finger to my lips. I could hear her breathing. Her face hovered over mine and I moved towards her, I wanted to kiss her, but she wouldn't let me. She licked my lips briefly and I opened my mouth expectantly. But she held back. When she ran her tongue over my lips again, my tongue shot out and it touched the tip of hers briefly and quickly. I stiffened the tongue and I was sure it was as hard as my cock. Charlotte sucked it for a short moment and then she disappeared again.

I couldn't hear or feel her. Where was she? Then I felt her warm, wet lips against my ankle. The tender skin there, before she moved to the back of my foot. A tingling sensation was spreading inside me and my cock, which had calmed down a bit, stood there again like a tin soldier. She kissed my foot and that was such a new sensation that my hips twitched up. She giggled softly. Oh that little... But my anger vanished when she tied a band or cloth around my ankle and tied me to the bottom of the bed. What the hell was she doing? Then I felt her on my other foot where she was performing the same agonizing ordeal. Then I felt the bed yield slightly under her lightweight. All senses were heightened. My fingers were tingling, I desired her skin under my fingertips. My eyes were blind, but her smell filled my brain. There was nothing else but her. I could taste her smell on my tongue I was so horny for her, but she wanted to torture me more. That was my fate and I loved it.

Her warm lips kissed my stomach. Just above my hair and my cock twitched in her direction, but she ignored him. Lovingly she stroked my legs down. Again she kissed the back of my foot. Her legs to the left and right of my leg. In thought the picture formed, what a sight it would be, I would see her wet pink pussy. Then she sat down on my thigh. It was slick from her. She jerked for a moment and I heard her moan softly before she rubbed against my leg. Then she was gone again. I tried to feel where she was. She kissed my cheek. My mouth rushed to her, but she ignored me. I felt her sit astride me. And I was sure she would take me now. Hard and powerful. 

It hurt. With sharp fingernails, she scratched my chest. I cried out as my sensitive nipples ached under the torture. Then she licked across them and the slight burning seeped deep into my body.

"Charlotte." I moaned and the next moment she bit my nipple. I cried again. Out of pain and lust. I had the feeling that at any moment I would explode. With thumb and index finger she stroked my other nipple and then pinched it.  
"Char..." the rest of her name I tried to suppress. The pain was good and yet, I wanted to avoid it, but the moist warm tongue stroked in short kitten like licks over it. Until I was sure to come the next moment. My hips couldn't keep still any more until she clawed into my tender skin with her fingernails. Holy... Then I smelled her stronger. And at the same time, she was so far away. But then the sensation. Her hair tickled my thighs I felt my cock squeeze between her bosoms as she lowered herself onto me.

But then she did not move. What was she doing? And the next moment she was licking one of my balls. Slowly. I moaned and shrugged and wanted her so painfully. I lifted my head but I could not reach her. My wrists and ankles ached but it was nothing compared to the torture she was doing to me. She hardened her tongue and drilled into my other ball. Then she stroked it brutally tenderly with her lips and I felt like I could breathe again, but then she sucked it into her mouth and played with it with her tongue. I whimpered, I would come right away, oh shit! Then nothing.

I could smell her even stronger, would she allow me? Her hands were firmly on my thighs as she leaned up. I moved and buried my face into her pussy. My tongue popped out and tasted her. She was so delicious. I had to hold back because I wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible, but also torture her a little. But I was just too weak. I licked her in long strokes. I moaned and hummed. Her bosom grazed my stomach. Then she took me in her mouth. My head fell backwards and I moaned so loudly that my throat was burning. With slow movements she pumped me with her mouth. Her hot wet mouth my home. Her tongue whirled around my cock and I was sure I would come. It was already tingling in my toes and then she was gone again and I smelled and felt her pussy over my face. I licked her. Faster now. Her juice ran over my lips and she moaned louder. I stiffened my tongue and pushed deep into her. She froze. I rolled my tongue in and stroked her inner walls. She cried out and moved away from me. I stiffened my tongue again and held still until she slowly moved against me. Then her lips embraced my cock again and she sucked and nibbled at me. I moaned and let go of her. She stopped, too. And no matter what she would do now, I had to tell her.

"Please, Charlotte." She ran her teeth down my cock. Fuck. My heart was about to jump out of my chest.

"What?" She breathed, as desperate as I was.

"Please fuck me."

She whined up. Then lost again. The next moment her lips lay on mine, and full of greed my tongue whirled into her mouth. She moaned as she tasted herself more intense then before and I had the feeling she was getting even hornier than she was. Which was hardly possible. Then finally she took me in and I pressed deep into her.  
We did not move. We stayed very still. Until she kissed me and then sat up. We moaned in unison as I slid even deeper. Charlotte leaned on my shoulders and clawed her fingernails deep into my skin. She broke away from me, but before I could slip out of her completely, she pushed down on me again. She paused. Breathing heavily. She came loose again. Sank down on me more slowly. Paused. She came loose. Took me deeper, paused. Over and over again. She moaned and panted and she fucked me to unbelievable heights. Deep and intense, calm and slow. And I grunted to give her as much as I could, I could hardly stand it anymore. My cock twitched inside her and I could only whisper her name. She got faster. Our wet skin clapped together. I desperately wanted to grab her, but I was still tied up. She came loose again. She was speeding up. Faster. She cried out as I tried to hammer harder into her, then I felt her walls cramp and she screamed my name. "...More, more!" and I pushed my hips up and felt the point. Her loud scream also brought me to an end and while she sank down on me, completely exhausted I saw black stars dancing in front of my blind eyes.

Much later, she freed me from the bonds. She also licked the slightly injured skin on my ankles. She kissed my wrists. Only at the very end, she took off the blindfold and I blinked a little to get my eyes used to the light. She hovered over me. Her bosom firm and round. I grabbed it and pressed my hands so firmly into the flesh until she moaned. Then I sat up and kissed her, pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck slowly. She trembled. I caressed her nipples tenderly until she threw her head back and pulled my hair. I sucked one of the hard nipples into my mouth and pinched the other one. "Sidney!" she sighed and the next moment I filled her again. She whined because she was still sore. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, her legs around my back. I folded my legs around her. We were like in a nest. My hand stroked her back, the other touched gently her bosom. Slowly we moved in perfect unison. Our moans echoed in each other's mouths and vibrated through our bodies. We touched, brushed and stroked each other everywhere. She whimpered as she sank deeper onto me. We swallowed our sounds as we moved very slowly. Our tongues played slowly in her mouth. I whined as she milked me for the second time. We came together. In the still of the night.


	10. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney are looking for a home.
> 
> They are horny (thanks breakingdawn again) and very desperate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your enthusiasm and support. I had fun and I hope you did, too. 
> 
> Hope you like the last chapter, I thought it would be a nice ending for this rough, intense, sexy little story.
> 
> I'll be back with another and hope you will then also read!  
> And of course for ideas or requests of any kind I am here to ...help.

Finally I had convinced her to take a trip with me. Away from my brother, my family, away from Sanditon. I had the feeling that we both could finally breathe again when the ship crossed the channel.

Uncharacteristically for me, I got seasick and Charlotte proved once again how much she loved me, as selfishly as she cared for me. She would be a wonderful mother, if it would finally work out. I thought that deep down we weren't ready for children. All the stress with Sanditon, the many acquisition trips, the grief and heartache we still had to deal with. And our lust, which we enjoyed to the fullest, but which was always inherent in our fear of loss. Sometimes I also felt certain restlessness. As if we were at peace with ourselves, but not with the world.

When we arrived at Lady Susan's country estate in Italy, we immediately felt at home. It smelled of spices and flowers, the food was incredibly delicious, the people relaxed. We were happy to have a small house for ourselves on the huge estate. In which only twice a day servants came. But unfortunately there was a heavy thunderstorm on our second day there and the roof caught fire, so we had to move into the main house with Susan. The nights were short. Not because we did it often and violently, but because there were always people around. There were card games and music, parties and small balls. And when we could finally go to bed early, we were so tired from constant excursions, museums and theatre visits that we just fell asleep tightly wrapped.

Every morning I woke up half-asleep and climbed on her. My morning hard-on was almost inside her, but then there was a knock and we were asked to breakfast.

"I like it here, but I want to be alone with you at last," Charlotte whispered into my ear as we stood next to each other during the break of a play, before Susan snatched her away again and introduced her to some people. After a week I was already so keen on her that this little whispering promise almost drove me crazy. I'd had enough.

When the stupid play finally went on, I sneaked out into the hall and hoped Charlotte would come after me. And it wasn't five minutes before she was standing in front of me with flushed cheeks and quivering breasts. I grabbed her by the arm, pulled her to me and devoured her mouth so forcefully that she made a little whining sound. This sound almost made me come in my pants. She clawed her hands into my arm and into my hair, which I feared she would pull out. I grabbed her breasts and she moaned. Briefly aware of our surroundings, I separated from her and pulled her with me into an alcove behind a curtain. Luckily she was wearing an evening gown with a rather openhearted neckline and it only took a small tug to uncover her nipples.

Charlotte let out a little scream as I sucked her nipple roughly into my mouth. It had just been too long. With my other hand I grabbed her bosom and tugged and squeezed on it until she rubbed her hips against me and sucked my tongue so hard that I almost came. My cock pressed painfully in my pants and with my hand I slowly went under her skirt but she pushed my hand away. Took it and pressed it against her breasts. All right. I should wait.  
It was hard, but I would do anything for her. I licked and nibbled on her soft flesh, pinching her perfect red nipples before I flicked my tongue over them. She pressed my face into her neckline and if she wasn't my elixir of life, I would probably have died. I rubbed myself against her and she moaned as I stroked her bosom with rough movements. I sucked one nipple hard into my mouth and pinched the other one before I changed sides and she moaned and pressed herself against me harder. I could smell her lust and I just had to get under her skirt, there was no going back.

With my lips around her nipple, one hand pushed her dress up, the other held her mouth shut, because she was gasping too loudly for air that someone would surely hear us soon. Just as she let her hand slide into my pants, we heard the applause. We groaned, but broke away from each other. I helped her fix her dress and a few minutes later we were standing far away from each other talking about the play with Susan's friends.

Unfortunately Lady Susan had invited a whole bunch of friends, so we had even less time together than before. The men wanted to hunt, fish and play cards, the women sat together for the latest gossip, went to the market or stayed in the house because it was just too hot outside. We went on trips to museums and the surrounding villages, and when I saw Charlotte, lost in thought, wiping the sweat from her neck and cleavage, I almost went crazy. I wanted her so badly, I couldn't speak or even think. 

I pulled her at the next opportunity in the shade of a few trees, devoured her mouth so violently that she cried out in my mouth. I thought my cock was about to explode as I rubbed myself so hard against her and she twitched and jerked at me. But before I could get my hands under her skirt, she had freed me from my pants and pumped me just twice when I already felt the tingling in my spine.

"Oh Sidney," she moaned as I bit into her bosom through the tight fabric of her dress. I knew my hands were strong and I pulled and tugged at her, but froze as she pumped me faster and she stuck her tongue between my lips and I licked in her mouth, the tingle grew stronger. But suddenly her hand disappeared. I looked at her and she shook her head slightly. Then I heard it too. The other women were calling her name. She stroked her hair and dress and then she was gone.

Frustrated, I smacked my head against the tree.

But that was not the worst. 

We were sitting at lunch with a friend of Susan, a Lord. About twenty people were present and unfortunately Charlotte and I sat so far apart that we could only stare at each other across the table. God, I wanted her so much, and the look on her face told me she felt the same way. Then came the fruits. And I was really glad she was sitting so far away because if she had sat next to me, I would have swept the dishes off and fucked her on the table with no regard for Lady Worcester or her friends. My wife was a minx. She loved to torture me. She knew exactly what she was doing to me and enjoyed the advantage of her clothes, which hid her own arousal better than mine.

First she cut the mango and ate it nobly with a fork. But it already made my mouth water. Because she slowly ran her finger over the corner of her mouth to catch a drop of the juice, her look told me that she just had completely different pictures in her head. Her sweet lips closed around her finger and sucked the juice slowly and with pleasure, that I could only just suppress a groan.

Then came the strawberries. She led one to her mouth, closed her lips around it and carefully bit into it. She sucked. Ran her tongue over her lips. Charlotte never took her eyes off mine. While she did it again. And again. Then she put two fingers in her mouth and licked them clean. My hips went up. I could just about turn my moaning into a cough and took a sip of my wine.

But that was not the worst. Later, when I tried to play cards with other people, I tried to ignore her. But of course, I couldn't. Every movement was a pure seduction and I felt my cock not getting hard anymore, because it was permanent.

There was another round of tea with small candy canes for the ladies. My gaze naturally wandered to Charlotte's mouth as she held the little treat to her lips, as if lost in thought, and let it slide so slowly into her mouth that I could literally feel her lips around my cock. Her eyes leapt up and we stared at each other. Slowly she pulled the candy cane out again and immediately pushed it back in. Desperate as I was, I drank my glass all at once and wiped my mouth. When I looked in her direction again, she slowly got up and walked out onto the terrace. I got up and followed her. 

As others were standing on the terrace, too, although at some distance, but still too close to do anything, I preferred to keep my distance so as not to push her over the balustrade and take her from behind. Oh, she needed it, just like me, but she was ready to make me bleed. Again. Charlotte leaned her back against the railing and looked at me. She kept sucking on that candy cane like it was nothing. There was an innocent smile on her face. Then her tongue stuck out and swirled around the wet candy and I could feel her playing with my cock.  
She sucked and nibbled at the candy until I couldn't stand it anymore. With few but energetic steps I walked towards her, she sucked in the air and let her gaze wander to the other people for a moment. I grabbed her hand. I saw her shiver. Her bosom trembled. If we were alone, then... but since we weren't, I took her hand to my mouth. Sucked hard at the candy that fell out of her hand. I took her index and middle finger in my mouth and licked off the sticky juice. I sucked her fingers firmly into my mouth and pressed my tongue into the small delicate crease between them. I loved to torture her as well. Charlotte took a sharp breath and her eyes were huge and almost black with lust.

But then we couldn't just disappear either, because one of the ladies got sick and since Charlotte was the only one who wasn't afraid to help sick people, she was the one who should take care of the woman.

The next morning I had some letters to write and sat annoyed in Susan's study, when Charlotte sneaked in the room. I was happy to see her and pushed the chair away from the table so that I could place her on my lap. But she refused. I looked at her questioningly and her gaze immediately made me hard as a rock. She kneeled between my legs and we both fiddled with the buttons of my trousers. Half hard she took my cock in her hand and licked it. I moaned and threw my head back as she hummed and had her fun with me.  
She licked the strip up along my length. Then she kissed him slowly, very slowly. As soon as I was completely upright she took my whole length in her mouth and almost knocked me out, as she sucked me even deeper. Her hand wrapped around the base and squeezed it. My eyes fall back of my head and I couldn’t help but pushed into her mouth. Charlotte sucked me and I was afraid to come right then. I tried to withdraw. I wanted her too much to come now.  
"I want to fuck you." I whispered and a huge shiver ran through her.  
"Later." She breathed and pushed me back into the chair. Her tongue whirled around my length, sucked and nibbled. She pressed her tongue into the tip and massaged my balls with her fine fingers. And then she took everything I could give her.  
As I came back from my high I looked down at her, as she whipped her mouth and pushed my cock back into my pants. She got up, kissed me innocently on my cheek and left the room so quickly that I thought I had only imagined the encounter.

After lunch I took her hand and run with her into our room. I pushed her gently to her dressing table. And she opened her legs for me. She pulled her dress up and her eyes roll back in her head, as I touched her damp heat.  
I trailed gently kisses down her neck and pushed down the neckline and I let my tongue slide over her perfect red nipples but didn’t suck or bite it. She mumbled something angrily. And then I finally pushed my fingers into her damp tight. Thrusting deeply, while I swallowed her cries. Licking deep into her mouth. I set up a slow pace. Charlotte circled her hips and pushed down on me. I gripped her hips stronger, I knew she was on the edge and I got faster. Faster. Then slower again. She arched her back and screamed into my mouth.  
I pull back and her face is full of lust and she was breathing heavily. She looked at me with that look. She knew exactly how much I wanted her. She pushed away from me, took my hand and led me to the bed. Throwing a pillow on the floor and kneeled down. She grabbed the bedpost and her knuckles turned white. Charlotte wiggled her ass, as she pulled her dress above her hips. Her pussy open, pink, and waiting for me to fuck her senseless. She thought she knew what was to come.  
But the knock on the door brought us to our senses and we almost screamed out in frustration.

This afternoon we made a trip to a thermal bath in a large group. Men and women separated. After I had relaxed, I went looking for her. Maybe we can find a little moment for each other here. But it wasn't meant to be.

I saw her. And was dazzled once again by how beautiful she was. Her thin bathing dress clung to her curves like a second skin as she stepped out of the water. Then she went into a kind of grotto where water came crashing down on her from above. She tilted her head back and let the water splash over her hair. She stroked her neck with her hands. Seductively, like once in the garden. I looked around briefly and then leaned into the shadow of an artificial rock. I was only a few meters away, but as a man I was not allowed to enter the female part of the bathhouse. No one could see me here in the shade, but I watched my wife slowly sliding her fingers over her neckline. Deeper over her bosom. I could see her pressing strongly on them and then slowly caressing them. She leaned her head back as she rubbed her nipples and slowly pinched them.

I was as hard as the rock next to me and happy I was naked. I took me in my hand and squeezed it. I was about to come when she put her hand under the robe. I saw her lips open and her cheeks reddened with arousal. I wanted to be that hand, only I was allowed to touch her there! But I was not angry with her. I did the same and it was the most arousing thing I have ever seen. My wife touching herself.

Charlotte stumbled a step back and leaned against the back wall of the cave. I saw how she pressed her bosom with one hand that the fabric of the robe slid up. Her face had taken on a desperate, almost painfully distorted expression. But the most incredible thing was, her movements were slow. Very slow. Not the greedy fast circling, the desperate pumping. No. Her hips were circling slowly. I saw her hand over the dark curls. She slipped two fingers into herself and her head fell forward as she pumped the fingers in and out in a steady pace.

My cock forgotten in my hand, I watched my wife getting a bit faster and then she threw her head back as she was getting undone. Dazed she slid down the wall and after a while she opened her eyes. Her gaze seemed to focus. For a moment, I thought of hiding. But it wasn't meant to be. Her gaze bored into mine.

Later we returned and Susann explained, we could return to our little house that was finally completely repaired. In my brain I played all the ways I could fuck with her. Pressed against the door, on the stairs, she above me. From behind, when she were bent over the table.

But she was in kind of a bad mood. We went to our bedroom silently. I wasn't sure if she was angry that I had watched her or if she was embarrassed. I wanted to show her that I loved it. I held her by the arm and pulled her towards me. Kissed her tenderly as if it was the first time. Sucked her tongue in my mouth and stroked it until she made this sound that almost made me come. I rolled my hips against her and she moaned. I noticed that she's still holding back a little.

"What's wrong, darling?"  
"You've seen me," she says, leaving me standing.

She went into the next room to get undressed and I had an idea. 

When she came back in one of her red dressing gown, she was quite astonished. I had moved the armchair from her dressing table so that she had to look at me when she sat down. I sat on the bed. Naked, caressing my chest slowly. Very slowly. Charlotte swallowed and her cheeks returned to that sweet pink. 

"It was the most arousing thing I've ever seen." I moaned as I touched my length gently.  
"Look what you still do to me."

Charlotte was aroused, after just one look to my cock, which I stroked up and down. Up and down. Slowly. She licked her mouth and stroked her hair back. I grabbed myself harder. And groaned as she opened her legs against her will. I pumped, I moaned, but never lost sight of her eyes. Slowly her fingers began the journey over her body. She pushed her collar open and I bit my lip when I saw her hard red nipple. She took it between thumb and forefinger and pulled it tenderly. I slowly stroked myself further and she adjusted herself in her armchair so that her robe opened. Just like her legs.  
I had to swallow strongly when she lifted a leg and pushed it over the armrest. Her fingers caressed her dark curls, already wet with lust. She circled the little bud and ordered me in a desperate voice.

"Come here." Of course I obeyed and went to her.

And I kissed her deeply, as I settled between her legs and slid my hands down her body. Sucking on a spot on her shoulder. Massaged her bosom, sucked in the hard nipple, went to the other side and licked it slowly. Charlotte whimpered and slides down a bit with me.  
My hands slipped up to squeeze her hips and hold her in place. I kissed her tight. She pulled the dressing gown open and I snuggle into her lap. Her hips jerked and slowly, so very slowly I kissed her, where she needed it the most.

“Sidney!“ 

And my cock twitched at her husky voice. But there was nothing to be rushed. I licked her. In a rush of little licks and small circles. And larger circles. Slowly. So slowly. She moaned desperately and tugged at my shoulders, but I didn’t give in. I pressed my lips to her slippery pussy and kissed her gently. Nibbling. Even slower I pushed my tongue in her heat and she breathed out in a scratchy sound. It made me shiver. I sucked her in very gently and her moan was like a cry. I let one of my hands slide up to her face. She sucked my fingers in her mouth and bit it as I stiffened my tongue and drilled into her. She grinded her hips in my face and I licked her deeply. Desperate. Flickered my tongue over this little swollen bud in an incredible fast pace. She came hard on my tongue. Now I got slower again. Made my tongue broader, licked slowly her whole length. I kissed her tenderly. Gently biting her swollen lower lips. She whimpered. I sucked the bud hard in my mouth. Drank her juice like I was dying of thirst. What I did. I ate her out, so slowly. As she came a second time, she was a whining mess.  
But I wasn’t finished yet. I pushed two fingers into her. Slowly. Very slowly. While I never stopped to lick and kiss the sore little bud. My cock twitched. I wanted her so badly. But I wanted her to feel good. Charlotte gasped and let her head fell back on the back of the chair. I plunged into her a bit faster and after she came the third time I picked her up and lied her down in our bed. 

Charlotte sighed happily as I spread her legs wide. And she groaned very load as I finally pushed into her damp heat. My movements were slow. Very slow as I finally pushed home. She shivered as she came once again.  
I pushed deeper. Deeper as she lifted her legs above my shoulders and squeezed my ass. She spurred me on, but I stayed at my slow pace. I had desired her too much and for so long to be in a hurry now.  
I pushed my knees to the right and left of her hips and the new angle made her shout out a deep, almost animalistic groan. I held her mouth closed, completely forgotten that we could be loud again. I pressed my face into her bosom. 

"Sidney!!" she screamed into my hand "faster, please!“

"Ahhh, ahhh, Charlotte!" 

I rumbled as I did, and as she shivered under me another time, I slowed down again. I kissed her tenderly. Stroke deeply into her mouth. And pushed my cock deeply into her heat. I pushed her legs off my shoulders and now I lay on top of her and fucked her in a calm, slow and distorting loving rhythm. And then when she looked me in the eyes full of love and caressed my face, I saw her tears. Her deep love. My deep love reflected in her eyes. She milked me slowly and happily.

We had arrived. We were home.


End file.
